24 de Octubre
by Scath Kurten Wolff
Summary: Arthur recordaba la celebración del día de la ONU del año pasado. Escocia, al final, asistió aún cuando le dijo a Arthur que no iría, sólo para 'festejar' con su hermano. Después de todo, él también era del Reino Unido y era el día de las Naciones Unidas.


Bueno, acá otro fic. Esta vez, un Escocia/Inglaterra, que no tardé mucho en hacerlo :3 Iba a poner un poco más de lemon pero la idea de poner a Francia grabando me pareció mejor xD(?).

Dedicado a mami-papi Deidii que me dio la idea y me prestó a Escocia xD

Personajes de Himaruya, excepto Escocia (Alan Kirkland). OC de Deidi (SasoDei156) y sonicsega1991.

***Bràthair** – «hermano» en escocés.

* * *

><p><strong>24 de Octubre<strong>

Algo que a Inglaterra no le terminaba de agradar de algunos de sus representantes era que les gustaba celebrar por todo. No sólo a los suyos o los de sus hermanos, sino también a los de sus vecinos. Era el día de las Naciones Unidas pero a él simplemente no le gustaba la idea de celebrarlo. ¿Por qué? Ni él sabía.

Le gustaban las fiestas pero, a veces, pensaba que era demasiado. Y más desde la reunión de celebración el 24 de octubre del año pasado.

Lo que sí sabía era que, luego de ese día, le disgustaba más ir a una de esas _juntas de celebración_.

Podía negarlo pero muy en el fondo sabía también que aquella reunión no había sido del todo desagradable.

Y es que, en opinión de Inglaterra, Escocia no sabía controlarse. ¡Ni siquiera debería haber asistido a la reunión!

Le habían invitado. No sólo a él, también a Gales y a Irlanda del Norte, pero Escocia le había dicho que no iría ese día, que prefería esperarlo con sus dos hermanos (que tampoco irían) en casa.

Pero ahí había estado él, de pronto, en la sala de juntas. Justo cuando todos habían decidido salir y Arthur, en cambio, se había quedado a leer algo (y sabía que no debería haberlo hecho).

— Alan Kirkland ¿qué haces aquí? — recordó haber cerrado bruscamente su libro cuando sintió que lo abrazaban. Y un escalofrío cuando susurraron su nombre en su oído.

— ¿Qué? ¿No podía venir a visitar a mi hermano menor? —le había dicho, provocativo.

— Me tienes todos los días en casa…

— Vamos, sólo quería saludar a mi hermanito. Y protegerlo de ese impúdico francés. — mordió ligeramente su cuello — ¿Tan malo es eso?

— Aléjate, ¿quieres? N-No es lugar para tus cosas. ¡Eres igual que Francis! —sonrojado.

— Eh, ya te he puesto nervioso, ¿no? —su mano viajó lentamente hacia el frente para desabrochar la camisa del inglés — Tranquilo, Arthur, no es nada que no te guste.

— ¡Ya te dije que…!

— Shh —tapó su boca con su mano libre mientras terminaba de desabrochar la camisa — No querrás que alguien venga y nos vea, ¿o sí?

Arthur cerró sus ojos. Obviamente Escocia tenía razón: él no quería que alguien entrara a la sala de juntas por haber escuchado los gritos hacia su hermano y que, al abrir la puerta, los encontrasen… haciendo algo que él ya sabía que harían.

— Me encanta como te ves — susurró. Haciendo uso de su habilidad física, se colocó con rapidez frente a Inglaterra y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Le besó mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, al tiempo que Inglaterra, más sonrojado que antes, le veía con ojos algo temerosos. — Sé que no quieres, pero yo sí. No te preocupes, haré que te guste, _bràthair__**.**_

— D-deberías dejar esto — suspiró. Intentaba alejarle, pero el mayor no se lo dejaba tan fácil — ¡No creo que quieras tampoco que alguien nos encuentre aquí, a ninguno le conviene! ¡Para esto, Escocia! —hablaba con nerviosismo.

— Nah~ —le respondió rebeldía y con esa sonrisa llena de superioridad dibujada en su rostro. —Quiero celebrar. ¿Qué no es el día de las Naciones _Unidas_? Estemos unidos. —remarcó las últimas palabras con toda la perversión que pudo imprimirles.

Inglaterra tembló. Y es que odiaba cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan tan posesivo. Si había cosas que los hermanos del Reino tenían en común, la posesividad era una de ellas. Pero era Escocia quien se lo dejaba muy claro al inglés.

El mayor introdujo una mano en el pantalón de Inglaterra mientras le besaba de nuevo. Ahora, de manera posesiva. Y mientras le sujetaba las manos con su propio cinturón, luego de detener el beso, le guió hasta la mesa de la sala de juntas y le recostó ahí, de manera que sólo veía su espalda.

— ¡No hagas nada aquí, Alan! —intentó ordenarle sin conseguir nada a cambio, sólo una buena mordida en su hombro, a lo que contestó con un quejido ahogado.

— Shh —le calló de nuevo. —Compórtate, Inglaterra. Ya te dije: haré que te guste.

Bajó con lentitud el pantalón de vestir y la ropa interior que usaba Arthur y se acercó, rozándolo con sus caderas. Levantó su camisa y fue acariciándole la espalda. El inglés ya no se quejaba ni decía nada para detener a su hermano aunque seguía preocupado de que alguien entrase a la sala de juntas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

— Ya, estamos solos —susurró y le mordió la oreja — Tranquilízate.

El inglés no pudo hacer más aparte de hacerle caso. No podía hacer nada para detener a su hermano mayor así que, a pesar de que le gustaba, sólo podía hacer que fuese rápido. Pero su cuerpo demandaba otra cosa.

Es por ello que (aunque no lo admitiese) Inglaterra pensaba que Escocia sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar, y no sólo para hacerle enojar… Y tenía que admitirlo: lo hacía bien.

Tenía dos cosas en su mente, en las que debería dejar de pensar si quería que su hermano se detuviera. Aquella era la primera. Las sensaciones que el escocés sabía cómo irle produciendo. A pesar de todo, le encantaban.

La segunda, era el morbo. Le parecía fascinante la idea de estar teniendo sexo en la sala de juntas de la ONU, con la incertidumbre de si alguien entraba o no. Sin saber si, por casualidad, alguien volvía a la sala a recoger algo que se hubiese olvidado.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Y mientras su hermano sonreía lascivamente y le penetraba, él intentaba sin éxito no producir sonido alguno.

— Somos sólo dos pero… ahora sí parecemos el _Reino Unido_ ¿no? _Naciones Unidas_... —Arthur hizo ademán de mirarle. El escocés le sonrió, ahora, con burla y superioridad.

Y en su interior, Inglaterra sonreía ante el comentario irónico de su hermano.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la sala de juntas, que se encontraba entreabierta, Francis estaba de pie, sosteniendo una cámara de video. Enfocaba directamente a Inglaterra y a Escocia sobre la mesa de la sala. Sonrió. No es como si los hubiera encontrado de improviso; de hecho había sido él quien le facilitó la entrada al escocés.

De todas maneras, el chico le había ayudado unas semanas antes y, ahora, sólo le pagaba el favor. Que él pudiese conseguir buen material justo en el momento en que pagara su deuda a Escocia, no era (del todo) su culpa. Era sólo una situación a su favor.

Sonreía con ganas al escuchar los gemidos ahogados del inglés, y las expresiones de victoria del escocés. Sólo una vez había tenido el placer de ver a Arthur en una situación comprometedora pero había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Y no era tan buena como la que tenía enfrente.

Ahora, Francia podía conseguir unos cuantos _favores_ con ese video que tenía de Escocia y de Inglaterra. Era una situación a su favor y por supuesto que, cuando se le ofreciera, la iba a aprovechar.


End file.
